The Goddess Trials
by Queenie Z
Summary: "Beyond the gate is a spiritual plane which lies in the space between your world and the world of the gods. In the human tongue, it is referred to as 'the Silent Realm'. Upon arrival, you will be tested; not on your prowess with a blade, but on the strength of your character." An AU re-imagining of the Silent Realm trials from Skyward Sword. Zelink and violence in later chapters.
1. Farore's Courage

**The Goddess Trials**  
**by Queenie Z**

_**Chapter 1: Farore's Courage**_

"_He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time. The sacred flames are three in number. To obtain them, you must also earn relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts... Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames._"

The will of the Goddess worked in strange ways; Link knew this fact better than anyone. Though her instructions to her chosen one were clear and precise, they were also, paradoxically, quite cryptic and vague. He knew he had to go to the heart of Faron Woods, and he knew that he needed to find a "gate" of sorts - but what he didn't know, what he found himself beginning to dread, was the meaning and nature of these "trials" that had been set forth for him.

He placed his hand on the strings of the Goddess Harp to silence the last remnants of his song; then, he gazed upon the beautiful gate of light on the ground before him. This, he had been told, would lead to his first trial... but he couldn't help but wonder what sort of trial it would be. The only "trials" he ever had to face before all of this, before he took on the burden of being the Goddess' knight, were the exams he'd been too busy sleeping to study for at the academy, but _this_...

"...You seem apprehensive, Master Link."

Blinking, he snapped out of his reverie and faced his companion. "Ah, yeah... Maybe a little bit..." Link placed the harp back in his pouch. "...Say, Fi, back there in the Thundercloud, you said you could hear the words of the Goddess, right?"

Fi moved her head in affirmation. "Indeed, Master. I have been given the task of relaying her messages to you."

"And... did she say anything about what these 'trials' actually involved?"

The sword spirit remained silent for a moment, as if searching for her answer within her vast banks of knowledge - or, perhaps, pondering _which_ answer she could give him.

"...I just want to know what's on the other side of this gate," said Link, his gaze lowering once more to the magic circle in the grass.

After another short pause, Fi spoke. "Beyond the gate," she began, "is a spiritual plane which lies in the space between your world and the world of the gods. In the human tongue, it is referred to as 'the Silent Realm'. Upon arrival, you will be tested; not on your prowess with a blade, but on the strength of your character."

"A test of character?" Link's face fell in confusion. "How... how exactly will I be tested, Fi?"

"That information is unknown to me," she answered. "My apologies. The nature of the trial may depend entirely upon the contents of your heart."

Link gulped slightly in spite of himself; he had already suspected that this trial would be no easy task, but Fi made it sound so... _personal_. _Intrusive_, even, for it seemed as though the Goddess herself would reach into the depths of his soul in order to test his worth. The uncertainty of what lay ahead and the fear of his own inadequacies made him question momentarily whether finding the sacred flames would be worth it.

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course it would be worth it. If it was to stop that monstrosity in the Sealed Grounds and save Zelda, _anything_ would be worth it.

"...Then I'll just have to find out when I get there," he said with an air of nervous resolution.

Fi nodded once more. "Understood." She turned her gaze to the gate. "Master Link, please draw your sword."

Link did so, then walked to the center of the gate.

"Once you plunge your blade into the gate," she explained, "your spirit will be separated from your body as you travel to the Silent Realm. I will remain here and ensure that no harm comes to it."

He glanced back at his companion. "You're not coming with me?"

"Correct. This is, after all, _your_ trial. I will rejoin you upon your return."

He looked at his sword for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, he flashed a warm smile towards Fi.

"Well," he said, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Take care, Master Link."

Grabbing the Goddess Sword by the hilt with both hands, Link lifted it into the air; then, with a grunt, he thrust the blade into the center of the gate. Instantly, he felt himself transform into a surge of energy, forming in his chest and rising through his skin, out of body and out of consciousness.

* * *

In that moment, Link learned what it was like to plunge headfirst into the world of spirits; a world only he and the gods themselves could have ever known existed.

He felt himself reform into some semblance of a human shape as his vision slowly returned. What he beheld could have only been described as dreamlike; a familiar landscape, the heart of his own world's Faron Woods, bathed in an eerie glow of green and blue. The sounds of the forest, the chirping of small birds and the rustling of trees that Link had come to find comforting, were nowhere to be heard; in their place were the eerie echoes of... _something_, otherworldly and unsettling, somewhere between the sound of muted bells and the hushed breaths of phantoms. True to its name, the Silent Realm was quiet and tranquil - almost frighteningly so.

Link gaped at the world around him; then, he looked down at the palms of his hands. He had known that he would be leaving his body in the form of a spirit, but he had no idea how ethereal and frail that form would be. It seemed as though he would crumble at the slightest touch - perhaps that would be his fate if he were to fail his trial? ...No, he realized, this wasn't the time for such dreadful thinking, not when -

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess..._"

His breath stopped as the reverberating echoes of a song, _that song_, interrupted the silence. Even in this bizarre dreamscape, he would have known that voice anywhere.

"_...Unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land..._"

He quickly turned towards the source of the song, and he gasped when he found it. There, at the entrance to the deeper woods, was the familiar form of Zelda, garbed in the same white gown he had last seen her in, singing the same song he had heard her sing so many times before. In his shock, he called out to her.

"Zel..." he croaked, the sound of his own voice almost deafening in this silent world, "_Zelda_!"

The figure of Zelda stopped her singing and turned slightly, acknowledging Link's presence with a warm smile.

Link sighed, relieved, with a smile of his own. "Zelda... is that - is that really you? You're... you're safe, you're - "

Without a single word, Zelda turned away from him; then, she took off, running gracefully down the nearby stairs, past Link, and back towards the Great Tree in the center of the woods.

"...Zelda?" Link found himself at a loss - was this really the Zelda he knew, or was it just some illusion created by the realm to trick him? He knew there was no way it could actually be her; nevertheless, he felt compelled to follow her, perhaps on the off, desperate chance that she was real.

"_Zelda_!" he cried once more as he took off in a mad dash, "Wait, Zelda! _Please_...!"

In his stupor, however, he had failed to notice the magic emanating from the gate beneath his feet, and the moment his foot left it, everything changed.

The tranquil glow of green and blue instantly turned into a blinding onslaught of red and yellow. Link stopped in his tracks, recoiling in horror at the distant screeches of unholy creatures disturbed from their slumber. He thought he felt his heart stop as the sound of clanging footsteps, growing louder and closer by the second, joined the hellish cacophony.

When he dared to turn his head, he saw them - phantoms in alien garbs and armor, carrying swords, scythes, instruments of death and torment, closing in on him at a terrifying speed.

With a horrified scream, Link began to run. He reached for his sword as he did so, only to find empty air - dammit all, he should have remembered! Of all the times for Fi to leave him on his own...!

He then spotted Zelda once again out of the corner of his eye, running daintily along, almost as though nothing was wrong. The sight unnerved Link even more than he already was - didn't she see the nightmarish ghouls that were chasing them!? However, in spite of that, in spite of how twisted and surreal and _wrong_ this was, he knew he had to catch up to her; he knew he had to protect Zelda...!

"Z-Zelda!" he screamed once more as he ducked underneath one of the roots of the Great Tree. "_Stop_!"

He continued his pursuit a short distance, straining himself even when his breath began to fail him, when he caught sight of yet another obstacle in his path - a puddle of water, shimmering eerily with the reflection of the blood red sky. Before he even had a chance to process what he saw, he ran straight into it. He slipped, crying out as he landed face first the pool of water, which, bizarrely, felt completely dry. He flailed about wildly to prop himself back up, only to spot yet another group of phantoms merely a few yards ahead shoot their piercing gazes towards him.

He breath quickening and his panic rising, he looked over his shoulder - just as he'd feared, the first group of monsters was quickly ganging up on him. Goddess help him, he was trapped, cornered from both sides! With shaking arms, he again tried to find his way to his feet - he didn't know what the hell kind of test of character this was supposed to be, but he had to get out of here! He had to find Zelda and _get her out of here_...!

"You're far too slow, _boy_."

The clanging of swords and armor suddenly ceased, and all of the phantoms froze in place, their weapons pointed at the helpless hero. Link scanned his wide eyes across their blades; then, he turned towards the source of the voice that commanded their halt, standing atop the root he had previously passed through.

"...It's..." he said breathlessly, "it's you...!"

Indeed, it was the woman who had been protecting Zelda this whole time, the one she had called "Impa", her arms folded and her gaze cold and menacing.

"Just as I suspected," she said, her voice calm yet stern, laced with the same disdain she had shown him during their encounter at the Earth Temple, "your heart and mind are clouded with fear. Your fear has slowed your reflexes - your fear has made you _weak_. You will _never_ be able to protect Her Grace at this rate."

Link merely stared at her, confused and dumbfounded. "I... I..." He lifted his hand in protest. "No, you're - you're _wrong_! I... I can protect her! I can save her! I'm - " he swallowed, his voice cracking as he cried out, " - _I'm not afraid_...!"

"_Liar_!" bellowed Impa, causing the phantoms to shove their weapons closer to Link. "You wish to take up the mantle of the Goddess' chosen knight, you wish to become the one, true Hero - yet you are nothing but a scared, helpless little boy!" A subtle edge of indignation flashed behind the woman's sharp, red eyes. "...What is it that you fear, child? Do you fear pain? Do you fear hardship? Do you fear losing yourself to the cold embrace of death?"

Left stunned by her questions and devastated by her mockery, Link could only stare, his mouth dry and his words failing him. "I... I... Ah..."

"I ask you again:" spat Impa, "_What do you fear, Link_?"

He closed his mouth, falling silent as he finally allowed himself to ponder her words. Did he fear? Of course he feared - he could protest to the contrary all he wanted, but that could not change the fear he knew full well was there, festering in the depths of his soul since the day he left Skyloft. However, he also knew that was not pain or hardship he feared; he had come to accept these burdens over the course of his journey. Even the thought of death, he realized, could not haunt his heart as much as the result, the consequences of dying here, now, before he could finish what he set out to do...

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; then, he went to his knees, his shoulders heavy from the weight of his fear.

"...I fear what will happen if I can't prove myself worthy," he said quietly. "I fear what will happen if I can't defeat my enemies. I fear letting them all down, my friends and my allies... I fear not making it to Zelda's side in time." He grimaced, hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I fear... I fear _failure_...!"

Impa lowered her arms slightly, listening to his answer intently.

"But even so, even though I'm afraid of failing more than anything... I still have to try. If I let my fear get to me, I'll only make that fear come true. So... I can't give up." He raised his voice until he nearly screamed his words. "I _won't_ give up! Not until I'm finished! Not until I've brought Zelda home safe and sound!"

At that, the oppressive shadow of the Silent Realm instantly dispersed; red turned to blue and yellow to green, and the phantoms withdrew their weapons as they returned to their slumber. Once he heard the shifting of their armor, Link's eyes shot open in astonishment. Had he... had he passed...?

The image of Impa changed; her gaze softened, and she seemed almost pleased. Then, she lept from her perch and approached him, offering her hand with a warm smile.

"...You fear your own failure," she began, "yet you have learned to live with that fear, to acknowledge it - and in doing so, you have also learned to master it."

Blinking in surprise, Link hesitantly took her hand, allowing her to help him to his feet.

"Link, agent of the Goddess," she said, "you have done well to pass your first trial. You have learned that the meaning of courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to do what is right in spite of that fear." She held out her palm in front of Link's chest; as he looked down to see what she was doing, he was amazed to find what appeared to be a bright, white flower emerging from his chest.

"Wh..." he stammered, "What _is_ this...?"

"This spirit vessel represents the courage in your soul," she said. "It blooms bright as proof of your accomplishment." She lowered her hand, allowing Link a chance to hold his vessel himself. "Watch."

Suddenly, the flower folded in on itself to form a bud; then, the bud exploded into ethereal petals, and in its place appeared a charm made out of a beautiful blue scale.

Link looked upon his reward in awe. "Is this one of the sacred gifts?"

Impa nodded. "One of the scales of the Water Dragon herself," she explained, "It will grant you the ability to traverse the waters as you never could before." She turned towards the gate in the distance, which now glowed with a blue column of light. "Now step into the light; your journey is far from over, Hero."

Taking the charm tightly in his hand, Link nodded eagerly. "...Right." As he headed back from whence he came, he glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks, Impa, you - "

But the vision of Impa was nowhere to be seen. He should have guessed; she and Zelda were merely illusions after all. Still, illusion or no, he had every reason to be grateful, for he could feel himself growing just a little bit stronger as a person thanks to his ordeal.

With a small, proud smile, he stepped into the light, allowing his spiritual form to be whisked back into his body.

* * *

He opened his eyes to the sight of his knees bent low to the ground; the very same knees which, seconds later, gave out from underneath him.

"_Whoa_!" he cried as he let go of the hilt of his sword and toppled over sideways. He hissed as he felt pain in his legs, finding it rather difficult to get them straightened out again.

"Master Link, I am currently detecting symptoms of what is colloquially known as 'leg cramps'," chimed in Fi's voice from nearby. "I recommend gentle stretching of your calves and knees to relieve them."

Link groaned, then slowly, _slowly_, uncurled his legs. "Thanks, Fi," he said, sitting up and reaching for the toes of his right foot, "though I was already starting to figure that out on my own."

"I suspect that holding a kneeling position for an extended period of time put a considerable amount of strain on your lower extremities," Fi continued. "Please, take all the time you need to rest before continuing."

He turned his head to his partner as he stretched. "How long was I gone, anyway?"

Fi paused to perform a quick calculation. "Approximately ten minutes and twenty-eight-point-nine seconds."

"Only that long?" He sighed and switched to stretching his other leg. "...It sure felt longer than that."

"Time may seem distorted when the human psyche is placed under considerable duress," said Fi. "...You did well to pass the Goddess' trial under such conditions. Congratulations, Master Link."

Link grinned. "Thanks. Only two more to go, I guess." He sat up and reached into his bag; as he suspected, the Water Dragon's Scale was inside. He pulled it out. "...So what do you think I should do with this, Fi? Impa - er, sorry, I was told that I could use this to go underwater."

Though she was slightly puzzled by her master's mention of Impa, Fi paid it no mind. "That is correct. The sacred gifts are the keys to finding the sacred flames; therefore, it is logical to assume that the first flame lies near a body of water."

An idea suddenly hit Link. "You mean like that pond near the Great Tree?" He frowned pensively. "I would have suggested the lake, but that big stone door is in the way..."

"Perhaps a path to one will lead to the other," said Fi. "The pond may be a wise place to begin your search."

"Got it!" He jumped to his feet - perhaps a bit too early, he thought as he winced once more - and pulled the Goddess Sword out of the ground. As Fi returned to the blade she was bound to, Link couldn't help but wonder what his next two trials would have in store for him - he supposed he would find out soon enough.


	2. Nayru's Wisdom

**The Goddess Trials**  
**by Queenie Z**

_**Chapter 2: Nayru's Wisdom**_

Link's search for the first of the three sacred flames proved fruitful, albeit not without its own series of roadblocks and obstacles to overcome. For one, he hadn't expected to be sent on an errand back to Skyview Temple by the Water Dragon, Faron, nor did he expect her faith in him to be so... lacking, to say the least. He also failed to predict the masses of undead bokoblins and other such grotesque sights within the deceptively beautiful walls of the Ancient Cistern. Finally, there was the giant guardian statue Fi had called "Koloktos", whose massive sabers had nearly beheaded the young hero several times. Regardless, however, he had emerged from these obstacles victorious, and the sacred flame of Farore now dwelled within his blade.

Once he began his quest for the second flame, located somewhere within the sands of Lanayru Desert, Link started to notice a very specific pattern of events. Just as before, a journey to the Isle of Songs led to a new song for Zelda's harp, and that new song led to a new gate - and that new gate, he knew, would lead to his next trial. The last one had tested his courage, his ability to know and master his own fear, so he could only wonder what the second had in store for him.

"Based upon your description of the trial in Faron Woods and its correlates to the concept of courage, there is a 95% chance that the current trial will be a test of your wisdom, Master."

Link's face fell slightly at Fi's answer to his question. "...That... doesn't really tell me anything useful, Fi," he said. "No offense."

"My apologies," she replied. "The human definition of 'wisdom' is rather broad. I'm afraid that I cannot make a valid prediction more specific than that."

Link sighed as he put away the Goddess Harp. "I guess not... thanks for trying, in any case." He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow; even though he had learned how to put up with the dry desert heat, he still found himself wishing for a cold bath from time to time. Putting that thought aside for now, he looked down at the gate under his feet. A test of his wisdom - just what exactly was that supposed to mean? He let out a small, nervous laugh.

"...Master Link?"

He shook his head. "Ah, well, I was just thinking," he smiled crookedly at his partner, "if this turns out to be some kind of pop quiz, I'll be out of luck." He returned his gaze to the ground. "I never was very good at those."

Fi tilted her head slightly. "The probability that the Goddess seeks to test your academic skills is quite low," she said. "I... highly doubt that is the definition of 'wisdom' in this context."

He scratched the back of his bashfully. "...That was supposed to be a joke, Fi," he said. "You know, so I won't feel so nervous." Though after his previous experience in the Silent Realm, he had every reason to be.

"Understood." She paused for a short moment, as if in thought. "If I may, Master?"

"Yeah?"

"If your progress thus far is an indication, your chances of passing this trial are hopeful." She glided closer to the edge of the gate. "Have faith in your abilities, and you will surely overcome."

For a moment, Link said nothing, surprised by his normally stoic partner's warm, genuine encouragement. Then, he nodded with a bright smile. "...I will," he said. "Thanks, Fi."

Fi returned his nod. "Now, your sword, if you will."

He pulled the Goddess Sword from its sheath and readied it; then, just as he did before, he thrust it into the ground, bracing himself for the moment his soul would leave his body once more.

* * *

After his experience in the previous Silent Realm, Link began to form an idea of what the next one would look like; and, surprisingly, his expectations were not that far off from reality. Nayru's Silent Realm was very much like Farore's, with the exception that it resembled the desert rather than the forest. The eerie glows and sounds here were nigh identical to the ones he'd seen and heard there, and the same feeling of otherworldliness pervaded the area.

Once he had re-accustomed to his spiritual form, he looked around, wondering what his next move should be. Naturally, he was hesitant - _very_ hesitant - to leave the circle beneath his feet after what had happened last time. Would those monstrous phantoms begin chasing him again if he dared to wander off? And, if that was the case... what was he supposed to _do_, exactly? Just _stand_ there?

"Hoo hoo!" laughed an old, familiar voice from behind him, "You always did learn quickly, my boy."

Startled, Link spun around to see, thankfully, a friendly face - it was Zelda's father, Gaepora, who had shown him kindness and generosity since he was a child. Though he had enough sense to know that it was most likely another illusion conjured up by the Silent Realm, his presence helped ease Link's tension regardless.

"Headmaster..." he said with a small, relieved sigh. "For a moment, I thought you were - "

"One of the guardians?" Gaepora chuckled heartily. "Hoo! Hardly. I'm merely a forgetful old man; I mean you no harm, Link."

The boy blinked slightly. "Guardians? ...Those things that chased me are _guardians_?"

"Guardians of the Silent Realm, yes! Created by the gods themselves. They protect the plane from those with evil hearts - but, primarily, they serve as a part of your trials." His smile grew until dimples began to form in his cheeks. "They may be ferocious, but they are not evil - quite the opposite, in fact."

Link grimaced a little in slight disbelief - sure, the explanation made sense, but he still had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that those awful things were supposed to be _holy_ creatures. Seeing his expression, Gaepora - or rather, the image of Gaepora - laughed once more.

"Yes, well, in any case, I certainly don't blame you for not wanting to step outside of the gate!" He moved his arm outwards in a welcoming gesture. "But there's nothing to be afraid of for now; you may walk freely without consequence."

For a moment, he doubted the old man's words, wondering if, perhaps, this was yet another of the Silent Realm's attempts to trick him.

"You don't believe me? I have no reason to lie to you. After all, your trial hasn't even started yet!"

Link glanced out towards the sprawling desert before him. "...So I guess that's where we're going, then?"

Gaepora nodded. "I will guide you there safely. You have my word."

He failed to see any other option, so he decided to trust the old man, hesitantly taking a single step outside of the gate. Then, when several seconds had passed with no sign of the guardians, he relaxed.

"You see? Safe and sound, just as I promised." Gaepora began to make his way down a path made up of solid ground. "Come along, now! Your trial awaits!"

Link took off in a slight jog to catch up with him, then continued to walk at his side, glancing about as he did so.

"...You know, Link," said Gaepora in a warm, almost grandfatherly tone, "I always did see quite a bit of promise in you. Though you never were the most academically savvy of my pupils, you always could do great things when you put your mind to it."

Blushing slightly, Link chuckled and lowered his gaze. He'd heard this from the real Gaepora several times, but that didn't make it any less flattering - the part about him doing "great things", that is. "Heheh... Yeah, maybe if I'd tried harder to stay awake in class, I could've gotten a lot better grades..."

"Hoo hoo! Perhaps." He turned to smile at the young hero. "But what you lack in study skills, you certainly make up for in good sense." He patted Link on the shoulder. "You've had to make some difficult decisions on this journey, and you've solved your fair share of problems along the way - if you ask me, I believe you're capable of making the right choice for any situation that comes your way."

Link's smile grew at his adulations. "Th-Thank you, Headmaster. That means a lot to me."

Gaepora removed his hand and walked ahead of Link. "It's only the truth!" He stopped, turned, and held his hands out to his side. "...Which is why I know you'll have no trouble at all with this trial."

Suddenly, the world flashed red before Link's eyes, and the Silent Realm once again changed into a sinister, hellish landscape. The guardians appeared once more, scattered across the desert, patrolling ominously with their broadswords and scythes. Two of the armored guardians appeared at either side of Gaepora, completely still and holding their weapons high above their heads, and beneath their shadows, cowering in abject terror, were four familiar faces: little Gully and Kukiel on the left, and Stritch and Cawlin, Groose's former lackeys, on the right.

Link gasped, recoiling in horror at the sight - his fellow Skyloftians, the classmates he'd grown up with and the children he'd played with, were being held hostage...!

The two children wailed inconsolably. "Link!" sobbed Gully, "Help us, Link!"

The elder boys, meanwhile, were huddled together, shivering and whimpering. "L-L-Link!" stammered Cawlin, "C-C-Come on, man, save us...!"

"Guys...!" With an angry scowl, Link began to storm forward; however, the guardians lowered their swords slightly, causing the hostages to scream and Link to stop dead in his tracks. Gaepora, however, remained unfazed, smiling cheerfully as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Now, now," he said, "let's not be too hasty, yes? As you can see, these guardians are _very_ sensitive to your movements - if you come too close to either of them, they both will... well, I'm sure you can guess."

Link glowered at the image of his headmaster and stepped back. "_You_...!"

"Please, Link, allow me to finish," said Gaepora before continuing his explanations. "Now, then, if your legs are quick and your timing is right, you will be able to save two of them, and two of them _only_ - either the children or your classmates." He clasped his hands in front of him. "...I trust that you'll be able to make the right choice, yes?"

Horrified and infuriated by the ultimatum, Link balled his hands into fists. "...That's _sick_," he said, his voice trembling with rage, "What kind of twisted trial is this!? Let them go, _now_!"

To his shock, Gaepora's friendly smile twisted into something vaguely resembling a sneer. "Come now, this ought to be terribly easy! After all, who deserves to be saved more - those spineless, sniveling little henchmen of Groose's, who mocked you, tormented you, abused you _and_ your bird..." he glanced towards Gully and Kukiel, "...or these poor, innocent children who still have so much left to live for?"

His breath quickening and his anger quickly rising, he looked towards the children, then to Cawlin and Stritch, and back again. This was _wrong_, he thought, this was so, so wrong... He knew there was a part of him who wanted to get back at the bullies who had always wronged him, who singled him out at Groose's command - but that didn't mean they deserved to _die_ for it!

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. There, several yards away, was a pool of that strange water he had fallen into during the trial in Faron Woods. He remembered how he had gotten the attention of several guardians by slipping in it - and that was when he was hit with an idea. Of course, it was bound to be a long shot, and he would have to have one hell of an arm to pull it off, but he knew he had to try...!

He scowled at the fake Gaepora once more, his eyes sharp and filled with determination. "I _refuse_ to make that choice," he growled defiantly before grabbing a stone from the ground nearby.

Gaepora raised an eyebrow. "Hoo... what exactly are you planning to do with that, Link?"

"No one _deserves_ saving over anyone else," he said, winding up with the stone in his right hand, "so I'm going to save _all_ of them...!"

He cried out as he threw the stone with all of his might; it soared through the air and just barely landed in the pool of water with a deafening splash. Almost instantly, every single guardian in the vicinity, including the two hostage-takers, turned their heads in the direction of the sound; then, they closed in on the source, leaving both the children and Link's classmates free to escape.

Kukiel and Gully quickly came running towards their savior. "Link! Link!" cried Kukiel, "I-I was so scared! Th-That big guy, he wasn't like Uncle Bats at all!"

"I... I..." Gully hiccupped, "I want my Mom...!"

Link startled as Kukiel clung to his leg, and it was then that he finally noticed that the Silent Realm had returned to normal. He looked around; the guardians were nowhere to be seen, and he could even see Cawlin and Stritch crumpled into a giant heap nearby, bawling their eyes out in relief. Finally, he allowed himself to relax, and he gently took a hold of both the children's heads. "It's all right, you guys," he said, "you're safe now."

He then heard the sound of someone clapping, and he looked up to see Gaepora applauding him. "Hoo hoo hoooo! Well done, Link! Well done indeed!"

The young hero blinked slightly before realizing what he meant. His lips curled into a lopsided smile. "...Does that mean I passed, Headmaster?"

"With flying colors!" said Gaepora delightfully. "Using the waking water to your advantage - absolutely _brilliant_!"

Link chuckled nervously. "Well, I..." he glanced back at his sniveling classmates. "...I had to find a way to save everyone somehow."

"And that's what makes you wise beyond your years." Gaepora approached Link, holding out his hand and summoning forth his spirit vessel. "Link, beloved by the Goddess - you have demonstrated incredible cunning and maturity today. You were able to set aside your personal grudges for the greater good, and you created your own solution even when the odds were against you." He handed the vessel to Link. "To learn from your experiences, to make the right choices, and to become a better person because of it - that, my boy, is true wisdom."

Link watched in awe as the spirit vessel became a bud, exploding into petals of light and leaving behind a strange and wonderful contraption - a pair of gauntlets, each with a claw-like appendage attached to it via a chain.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Headmaster, what are these?"

"Clawshots, of course! Two of them, in fact!" He chuckled. "They're the Goddess' second gift to you, Link - with these, there isn't a wall or cliff in the world you can't climb!" He paused a moment before adding, "...Er, that is, as long as there's a surface that they can grapple."

Link couldn't help but laugh; even this illusion of the headmaster was as absent minded as he remembered! He took the clawshots graciously. "Thanks," he said. "With these, I should be able to find the next sacred flame, right?"

"Indeed!" Gaepora motioned for the children to come to him, and he began to lead them away. "...And as a matter of fact, I believe it's time for you to go forth and do just that."

Link nodded. "Right." He turned to the column of light in the distance, his path back to his own world, and began jogging briskly towards it. Once he had gotten a few feet away, he turned back to the group once more, keeping his pace by running backwards. "Headmaster! I'll - I'll bring Zelda home soon! I swear it...!"

Gaepora let out his endearingly odd, owl-like laugh and waved to him, the two children following suit. Of course, Link knew that he was making his promise to a mere manifestation of the Silent Realm; however, in his heart, he felt as though he was making it to the real Gaepora as well.

* * *

Now that Link knew what to fully expect upon his return from the Silent Realm, he was able to better prepare for it; when he arrived back into his body, he dug his heels into the ground and held on tightly to the hilt of his sword. Then, slowly, he eased his knees straight, pulling the blade out of the ground as he stood. Finally, he sheathed the sword and looked towards the sky.

"Whew..." he breathed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, surprised at the amount he was sweating suddenly. Perhaps it had been building up while he was gone?

"Welcome back, Master Link," chimed Fi's melodic voice. "You have been gone for eight minutes and thirty-two-point-five seconds. I highly recommend finding shade and drinking water as soon as possible to prevent overheating."

"Thanks, Fi," he said breathlessly before reaching into his pouch, taking out a bottle of water, and uncorking it, drinking from it thirstily. After putting it away, he spotted a small alcove in a nearby cliff wall, and he headed towards it. Fi followed him closely.

"I presume that you have received the second sacred gift, Master?"

"Yeah." Link fished out the clawshots, showing them off to his partner. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Fi stared at the devices, as though analyzing them. "Ah, yes, the dual clawshots; ancient technology that enables the swift scaling of walls and cliffs." She looked back at Link. "They will be most useful in finding Nayru's Flame - I presume this is what you mean by your use of the colloquial phrase, 'cool', correct?"

Link chuckled and nodded. "Sure, we'll go with that." He put the clawshots away and sat down, crossing his arms over his knees. "I guess once I cool off, we're going to need to find a place where I can use them - Fi, do you remember seeing any really tall cliffs nearby I could try climbing?"

She paused for a moment to calculate. "If memory serves, there was a cliff to the southwest fitted with peculiar, target-like protrusions. There is a 98% chance that your clawshots will be able to attach to them."

Oh, right, he remembered seeing those during his first trip to the desert. He flashed Fi a grin. "That's where we're headed, then."

"A wise plan, Master."

Wise, huh... He'd honestly never thought of himself as such, especially with how lazy in school he'd been - but now, he realized, there was a lot more to wisdom than memorizing facts and passing quizzes. And perhaps, he thought, that wisdom he had found within himself would help him pass his third and final trial and, eventually, find his way back to Zelda's side.


	3. Din's Power

**The Goddess Trials****  
****by Queenie Z**

_**Chapter 3: Din's Power**_

If Link had been told beforehand that he would have found Nayru's Flame on an ancient ship floating about in a massive, literal sea of sand, he would have balked at the idea - and yet, that was precisely where his journey had taken him next. Though it had taken quite a bit of searching through open water (sand?), a pirate's fortress, and even a rickety old mine cart track, he finally managed to find the old ship, rescue its crew, and claim the second sacred flame as his. After a somewhat bittersweet goodbye to the crewmen and their captain - he knew, after all, that they would cease to be as soon as the timeshift stone's effects wore off - Link returned to the sky to learn the song that would lead to his third and, hopefully, final trial.

"Din's Power" was a rousing melody that more than suited its name, and from it Link was able to make the sound guess that the third trial would involve the virtue of power. Indeed, aside from some of the stranger sights he had encountered, the whole journey had become surprisingly predictable - a song, a trial, a treasure, and finally a flame, after which the whole process started all over again. As a result, his fear of the Silent Realm and the horrors lurking within it began to subside, and he found himself approaching the gate at Eldin Volcano with far more confidence - even, perhaps, the slightest bit of arrogance.

"Master Link, please wait."

The young hero blinked slightly at the voice of his partner, which had stopped him just short of thrusting his sword into the ground. He lowered his blade slightly and turned.

"Fi?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I detect nothing out of the ordinary, Master - except for a marked change in your aura." He tilted her head, almost, thought Link, as though in concern. "I sense far less anxiety in you, compared to your levels preceding your first two trials."

Link raised his eyebrow, confused. "Well... yeah, I mean, I kind of know what to expect now." His lips curled into a lopsided smile. "Besides, isn't that a good thing? To be less anxious about it?"

"Ordinarily, yes. High levels of anxiety are closely correlated with poor task performance." She floated closer to Link. "...However, your aura appears to be dangerously close to the emotional state referred to as 'complacency'."

Taken aback and slightly offended, Link frowned. "...Are you saying that I'm not being careful enough?"

"Master, it is not my intention to criticize or offend you," said Fi. She glanced away for a moment, analyzing her choice of words carefully before proceeding. "...The Silent Realm sees into the depths of your soul; it can take your thoughts, feelings, and experiences and use them against you as it sees fit." She looked back towards him. "If you enter the gate with arrogance or pride within your heart... then the realm may very well respond in kind."

Link lacked a response to Fi's ominous warning; he clenched his sword in nervous agitation instead. What exactly did she mean by "respond in kind"? Would the realm attempt to punish him if he was too "haughty" for its liking? He knew Fi's intentions were benign - it was her directive to advise him, after all - but he still couldn't help but feel irked. After two other trials, where he'd practically been through hell and back all so he could get just that much closer to seeing Zelda again, she was telling him to _wait_?

"What do you suppose I do, then," he said with a hint of irritation, rare for his normally easy-going personality, "go into it scared out of my mind? Not go in at all?"

"Master Link, that was not what I - "

"The sooner I get this over with," he said, raising his sword high once again, "the sooner I can get that last sacred flame, and the sooner I can make sure that Zelda's safe!"

"Master...!"

Link plunged the Goddess Sword into the ground. Fi watched as his spiritual energy left his body, and she stared down at it, noting the scowl frozen on his face.

Having failed in her attempts to mentally prepare her master, Fi turned, gliding to the edge of the gate and resuming her lookout protocol.

* * *

The Silent Realm's version of Eldin Volcano was, like both of his previous trials, eerily quiet and serene. Even the volcano itself, which had occasionally rumbled and gurgled in the real world, seemed perfectly still and silent.

Not that Link had expected otherwise; upon his arrival, he took a quick glance at his surroundings, and he sighed in relief when they seemed to confirm his expectations. He felt a twinge of guilt for getting angry at Fi, making a mental note to apologize for snapping back at her when he returned, but at the very least, there didn't appear to be any unpleasant surprises lurking about.

He exhaled slowly and deliberately, and he began to inspect the area more closely. As long as he stayed within the confines of the gate, he thought, he would have time to form his battle plan; as long as he stayed in the gate, he would be safe -

The clanging of metal startled Link out of his thoughts; then, overcome suddenly with a sense of dread, he turned around. He felt the breath sucked from his lungs when he was greeted by three of the realm's guardians, two of which held lanterns and one of which held an enormous sword - and they were all _inside of the gate_.

"...Ah..."

For a moment, he couldn't help but think back to Fi's warning - Goddess have mercy, if only he had _listened_! - but before he could even begin to think about running, the guardian with the sword swiftly brought its hilt down upon his head.

* * *

He awoke to an unbearable buzzing in his head, his vision taking its sweet time to readjust to the world around him. He groaned in pain, trying desperately not to collapse completely in his delirious state. Eventually, he began to notice it was hot - so terribly, terribly hot - and his eyes finally focused on the ground, where he saw familiar volcanic rock and... _something_ etched into it. He appeared to have survived his encounter with the guardians, thank goodness, but - why would they have brought him here, near the heart of the volcano...?

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens!" cried a sneering voice that Link instantly recognized. "Rise and shine, Sky Child!"

His head shot up and his eyes went wide in an almost instinctual rage; there, sitting nonchalantly on top of a boulder with a broad, evil smirk, was Ghirahim, that self-proclaimed _demon lord_, the mere thought of whom could make Link's blood come to a boil. Standing next to him were several guardians, their gazes fixed on Link, almost as though they were being commanded by the demon himself.

"Y..." he began to say, his voice slurred slightly by the blow to his head, "_You_...!"

"Surprised to see me?" He chortled. "What, did you think you were going to just waltz through that gate, listen to a pep talk from some psychotic delusion of one of your friends, and get a prize from your little soul daisy?" He hopped off of his boulder and placed a hand on his hip. "Well you thought _wrong_, boy."

Link grunted as he attempted to stand up; however, he felt a tugging on his wrists that prevented him from doing so. He strained his neck to look behind him, and he was horrified to see his hands chained to a post. He tugged on them briefly in a vain attempt to get himself loose, causing Ghirahim to laugh once more.

"Oh, you can squirm around all you like," he said, "but you won't be getting out of those chains anytime soon. They're magic, you see, made out of the same material as my weapons - virtually _indestructible_."

He stopped his struggling and returned his gaze to Ghirahim with a scowl. "What do you want with me!?" he growled. "There's no way you can be the real Ghirahim - so what the hell do you want with me, huh!?"

The image of Ghirahim scoffed. "Oh, you _wound_ me," he said with a thick layer of sarcasm. He began to approach the helpless hero. "Well, delusion or no, there's only one thing I want with you, Link."

He stopped just short of the etchings on the ground, which Link could finally recognize as some sort of bizarre magic circle with runes in a language incomprehensible to him. His breathing quickened; while he had no idea what this meant for him, he knew it couldn't be a good thing.

"And that," said Ghirahim, raising his hand into the air, ready to snap his finger, "is to _break you_...!"

The moment his signal reverberated throughout the cavern, the magic circle began to glow, followed by a surge of pain the likes of which Link had never felt in his life. Some kind of dark energy stormed through his body, deep into his bones and organs, causing him to scream until his throat was raw. When the energy subsided, he went limp, his fingers twitching behind him.

"I'm guessing you felt that, then," Ghirahim said with a sort of gleeful sadism. "Don't worry, it won't kill you - it'll simply make you _wish_ you were dead!"

He snapped his fingers again, and again Link cried out in excruciating pain. The dark energy continued its assault for several seconds, then dissipated. For a short moment, Link found himself unable to move at all; eventually, however, he was able to lift his angry gaze towards the demon.

"..._Bastard_..." he cursed weakly.

"Oh-ho, looks like it's already starting to take its toll on you!" He lowered his hand and crossed his arms. "Now, I suppose you'd rather not have _that_ happen again, hmm? Oh, but hearing you scream and wail and gnash your teeth gives me such a warm and fuzzy feeling inside! What a conundrum, indeed!" He knelt down until he was at eye level with his victim and began to address him in a mockingly friendly tone. "I'll tell you what - I _might_ be willing to let you go... but if, and _only_ if, you swear your allegiance to me and to my master."

Link's fists clenched behind him; he summoned his breath and the energy to speak once more. "...No."

Ghirahim pouted in annoyance. "No?" He lifted his fingers once again. "Are you _sure_ about that, Link?"

Another snap, another round of unspeakable pain. At this point, Link's screams began to crack, and eventually his voice failed him entirely. He went limp again when the magic faded, and he would have fallen completely unconscious once more if it hadn't been for a backhanded slap to his cheek.

"How dare you fall asleep when someone's talking to you!?" said Ghirahim petulantly. "Didn't they teach you manners at that school of yours!?"

Link merely groaned in response.

"...Now I'm going to ask you nicely one more time," the demon lord said, attempting to stifle his growing irritation. "Pledge yourself to me - pledge yourself to the king of demons, or you'll wish you'd never been born...!"

The young hero felt exhausted, weary, his aching body nearly pushed to its limits. Even in his spiritual form, he could feel every ounce of the suffering Ghirahim had intended to inflict on him, and then some. Even so, however, Link managed to open his mouth once more.

"...After what you did... what you did to everyone... to Zelda..." he said hoarsely, "... I'd rather die...!"

Ghirahim's face contorted into an expression of pure rage. Then, he stood, walking away from the boy and clenching his hand into a fist.

"Then die you shall," he said, extending his hand in an authoritative gesture. "If you will not bow to my will, I'll crush you instead! Guardians! _Kill him_!"

The guardians at his command lifted their weapons and marched towards Link. For a split second, he'd wondered if this was it, the end of his failed trial, the end of his journey as well as his life. He had no strength, no weapon - he wasn't even able to move. He was at the end of his rope. He was, for all intents and purposes, doomed - and yet, he felt a power burning in his breast, a power far mightier than the pain he felt and the inevitability of his own death.

And so, he began to laugh. It was a weak laughter, breathless and strained, but it was laced with such defiance that it caused the image of Ghirahim to recoil in shock.

"...Heh... heh... haha..." He lifted his head, revealing a rebellious grin and a fire behind his eyes. "You think... you can impose your will on me... with threats? With violence?"

The guardians stopped suddenly in their tracks. Startled by this, Ghirahim gasped, grimacing in fearful indignation.

"Y-You... what are you doing!?" he screamed at them, "I said _kill him_, damn you...!"

"You can try to hurt me all you want... try to kill me all you want... but I'll _never_ bow to you..." He summoned the last of his energy to raise his voice: "Because my will belongs to _me_!"

With that, the guardians turned towards Ghirahim; by the will of their new master, they marched, surrounding the demon lord and lifting their blades.

"N-No," cried Ghirahim in disbelief, "_No_...!"

His scream was silenced as the guardians brought their weapons down in unison. Although Link could not see the carnage they wrought behind the phantoms' massive forms, he still felt a wave a relief that the ordeal finally, _finally_ seemed to be over.

He felt the chains around his wrists disappear, and he flopped to the ground, completely spent. He was so tired - and it was hot, so very, very hot... As his eyelids began to droop in spite of himself, he saw ferocious red lights turn back to tranquil blue, guardians returning to their slumber, white flower petals falling gracefully to the ground...

* * *

"...Huh? Is he waking up? Hey... hey! Blue lady! Your friend's waking up...!"

Link awoke a second time to a loud, not entirely unfamiliar voice. He groaned sleepily, his eyes fluttering open to see the roof of some sort of crude tent. To his surprise, he felt quite cool, and the throbbing in his head was completely gone.

"Heeey, good to see you back with us, pal!" A Mogma with brown hair and a tiny goatee popped into Link's field of vision. "We were starting to get worried for a second!"

"Master Link!" said Fi in a voice that sounded almost worried as she hovered over him. "...Are you feeling all right, Master Link?"

Link sighed in relief. "Fi..." He turned his head towards the Mogma. "What happened? ...Who's this...?"

"Whaaa!?" cried the Mogma in offense, "You forgot about me!?" He began to gesture to himself wildly with his hands. "It's me, Kortz!"

The young hero blinked. "...Oh..." He smiled weakly, remembering a certain humorous exchange he'd had with the Mogma before. "You're the guy with the house, right...?"

"Uh, yeah? I kinda brought you here, man."

"Upon your return from the Silent Realm, you immediately passed out," explained Fi. "Kortz was the nearest non-hostile being in the area. I requested that he bring you to shelter."

"And boy, were you heavy!" chimed in Kortz, "Getting you through the tunnel was _not_ easy, let me tell you."

Oh, so _that_ was why he had felt dirt clots in his boots, thought Link. Regardless, he slowly sat himself up; indeed, he'd been brought underground, to a shelter that had formerly belonged to monsters but which now (apparently) belonged to Kortz. His sword lay sheathed nearby, and all of his personal affects seemed to be intact. He flashed a tired grin at his rescuer. "Thanks for bringing me here, Kortz," he said.

"No problemo, pal." He began to burrow his way back into the ground, only to stop and poke his head back out. "But, er, in return, you think you could give me the heads up on any good treasure spots? ...You know, if you just happen to run into one?"

Link chuckled and lifted his arm, giving him a thumbs up. "You'll be the first to know."

"All right! I'll hold you to that!" Once Kortz had resumed his digging and left the area, Link sighed, allowing his arm to flop down beside him.

"All of your vital signs appear to be normal, Master," said Fi, "though you show clear signs of physical and mental exhaustion."

"...Yeah," said Link. "It's... been a rough day."

Fi paused momentarily before glancing towards his pouch. "I recommend opening up your pouch," she said.

With a raised eyebrow, Link did so, curious as to what he might find; he blinked when he felt an unfamiliar object - or rather, objects - and pulled them out.

"...Earrings?" he asked before showing them to Fi. "Are these the third sacred gift, Fi?"

The sword spirit nodded. "Indeed. They are the Fireshield Earrings, enchanted with the power to protect their wearer from even the hottest of flames. They also serve as proof of your power."

He looked at the earrings in his palms; then, he closed his eyes in reflection. His power, huh...

"...Master Link?"

"I think I understand now," he said. "Power, it's - it's not about being able to defeat people, or being able to control them," he opened his eyes, "it's about being able to resist that control. It's about fighting to do the right thing, even when others are trying to stop you. Power means - strength of will, I guess."

Fi seemed pleased with his words. "An excellent insight, Master."

"But you can't confuse strength of will with arrogance," he turned to Fi with a morose expression. "You can't rush into your battles blind and unprepared, even when you are trying to do the right thing. ...And that's exactly what I did." He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Fi, for not listening to you."

"Your apologies are unnecessary. What matters is that you have passed your third trial - and that you have returned to us safely."

Link's smile returned, and he nodded graciously. "Thank you." He removed the earrings he was currently wearing, replacing them with the Fireshield Earrings. "I guess now it's time to head up the volcano, huh?"

"Correct. The earrings will allow you to venture into the hottest areas of Eldin; the final sacred flame is sure to be there."

"And then - "

" - Yes. Then, you will be able to reunite with Zelda in the Gate of Time."

Though he was still exhausted, Link's face began to light up, and he felt a little more of his vigor being renewed from the thought alone. He wanted to simply hop up and begin his trek right then and there - but he knew that Fi would scold him if he did so, so once he had finished putting on the earrings, he sat still, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Fi tilted her head. "Do you require more time to rest, Master?"

"A little, yeah." He chuckled. "Don't let me fall asleep, though; you might not be able to wake me up again." Not that he could have possibly slept with the idea of his reunion with Zelda swirling through his head. Now, at last, it seemed that his trials and tribulations were coming to an end... or so he thought.


	4. The One True Hero

**The Goddess Trials****  
****by Queenie Z**

_**Chapter 4: The One True Hero**_

After the passing of his third trial, Link found himself imbued with an incredible energy and fierce determination; indeed, he felt nigh unstoppable. Neither the scorching flames of Eldin Volcano nor the devious tricks and traps of the Fire Sanctuary could slow his stride, and even the real Ghirahim, who had challenged him to battle a second time, failed to stop him in his quest to obtain the final sacred flame. How a softhearted little boy like him could have become such a formidable opponent in such a short amount of time utterly baffled the demon lord, but Link knew the answer all too well: it was all a result of the trials that had forged his character, and most of all, of the burning desire to see his beloved Zelda safe and sound once more.

After all of his efforts, after all of his long-suffering travels and ferocious battles, after claiming Din's Flame and finally, _finally_ stepping through the Gate of Time, he expected his journey to reach its end, to be able to bring Zelda back home where she belonged... but his expectations couldn't have been further from the truth. His entire journey, he learned, was a part of an even greater battle between the Goddess, Hylia, and the sealed abomination known as Demise. He also realized that Hylia's great, cosmic plan to defeat the demon king had shaped not only his own destiny, but Zelda's as well. As the incarnate of the goddess, it was her role to act as a seal, one that would ward off Demise's great evil and buy her chosen one more time - and she had accepted that role, with dignity and with sorrow, placing herself in a deep slumber for thousands of years.

To watch the person he cherished the most slip through his fingers yet again, to see the guilt and heartbreak in her face as she made him promise to come and wake her when his work was done - it was almost unbearable for Link. For the first time since his quest began, he grieved, _truly_ grieved, for his friend and for the piece of his soul that had fallen through the clouds with her. He knew, however, that his grief alone would not stop Demise; that his pain and loneliness would not free Zelda from her amber cage of sleep. So he pressed forward, exhausted but determined, eager to complete his final mission: obtaining the power of the gods, the Triforce, and using it to end Demise's tyranny once and for all.

Finding the path to the Triforce was not entirely unlike finding the paths to the sacred flames; according to Levias, the guardian of the skies, he needed to seek out one final song, the Song of the Hero, which would lead to one last trial. This time, however, the song had been split into four parts, three of which he had to learn personally from the dragons of the surface world; a long and arduous task, to be certain, but one that Link would eventually accomplish after much perseverance. Once each guardian spirit had acknowledged his worth, they joined their voices as one, singing verses of praise and exaltation to their mighty Hero of Legend and bestowing upon him the key to his fourth and final trial.

To his shock, the trial gate was located in the last place he ever would have expected - his very own hometown of Skyloft. How ironic, he thought, that he would wind up right back where he started. He figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to open the gate in the middle of the day when his fellow townsfolk were still out and about - it would have raised far too many questions that he didn't have the time to answer - so he opted to return at dusk, when the sun had sunk halfway into the sea of clouds and the plaza near the Light Tower had been completely abandoned. After he completed his final duet with Fi, after the last notes of the Song of the Hero had faded completely, Link cradled the Goddess Harp in his arms, shutting his eyes with a small frown.

"Master?"

For a moment, Link didn't respond to his partner as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"...Master Link," repeated Fi, "it would be wise to enter the gate soon, before the sun sets completely."

He shook his head. "I thought that I would have brought her back here by now," he said quietly. "I thought that we'd be back in school, hanging out, laughing, carrying on..." He hugged the harp tighter against his chest. "...I thought that we'd be together again, just like before..."

Now it was Fi's turn to pause; she lifted her head to the sky in thought, searching for a response that would please her master. Before she could find one, however, Link spoke again.

"...Fi," he said, opening his eyes and looking towards her expectantly, "this... _will_ be the last trial, won't it?"

Fi returned his gaze, then answered him with an air of certainty. "The probability that this will be your final trial in the Silent Realm is 99%. Once you have passed, the path to the Triforce will be opened to you - then, you will be able to fulfill your promise to Zelda."

Link nodded, his expression growing pensive and weary. He knew he only had a little further to go in his journey, only a little while longer before he could accomplish what he'd set out to do... but at the same time, he was beginning to grow tired of it. Why did he have keep going like this when he had traveled so far and suffered so much already? Why did he have to leave Zelda behind in the past, where she would doubtlessly be sad and lonely? Why did this destiny that the Goddess have in store for the both of them have to be so... so... _painful_...?

Hesitantly, he put away his harp, then drew the Master Sword. He hadn't wanted this, to be put through yet _another_ trial and _more_ hardship - but what other choice did he have? No matter how much he didn't want to do it, he had to; he repeated this to himself in his mind as he raised his holy blade.

"Please, Goddess," he muttered under his breath, "let this be over soon... I just want to see her again...!"

With a pained grunt, he thrust the Master Sword into the ground one final time.

* * *

"...nk... Link..."

From the edge of his consciousness, as though miles away, he thought he heard the faint echo of his name.

"...nestly... you'd... all day if... me..."

He could only make out a portion of the words. Who in the world could have been...

"_Wake up, Link_!"

He screamed as he felt a sharp tug on his ear, shooting his eyes open and flailing about madly. In his panic, he felt his legs become entangled in something; then, he toppled over sideways, falling face first into the cold, hard ground. _Ow_.

He calmed himself just enough to fumble his way to his hands and knees; he heart nearly stopped, however, when he heard a familiar voice giggling brightly at his antics.

"Oh, goodness! A-Are you okay, Link? Haha... you should have seen the look on your face...!"

He looked to his right, and his mouth hung open in shock. There she was - Zelda, dressed in the same clothes she had always worn, her face alight with laughter as it had always been.

"...Zel..." he stammered quietly, "Zel...da...?"

Zelda attempted to stifle her laughter with no avail. "Link, Link, Link... you're still not awake yet, are you?" She knelt down, reaching for something near his legs. "Gosh, you must have _really_ been out of it! Here, let's get this off of your legs."

He stumbled to his bottom and looked in his lap, where a blanket - _his_ blanket - had gotten itself wound around his legs. He also noticed that he was no longer wearing his uniform, but one of his old, everyday outfits. Though Zelda had begun to unravel the blanket for him, acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary, Link knew better. He glanced around in confusion - why was he in his room, of all places? Was this supposed to be the Silent Realm? If that was the case, where were the telltale glows? The eerie noises? The guardians with their fearsome weapons? In fact, if he hadn't known any better... he would have thought that he'd just woken up from a long, painful nightmare, back into his lazy, normal, everyday life.

His gaze fell back to Zelda, and for a moment, he simply stared. No, surely she couldn't have been real... could she?

"...Link?" asked Zelda with an expression of concern as she folded the blanket over her arm. "Are you okay?" She sat the blanket down and leaned forward, touching his face with her hand. "You look awfully pale... oh, no, you're not getting sick, are you?"

The touch of her hand made him tense slightly. However, in spite of himself, he quickly found himself relaxing into it. He had missed this - oh, how he had missed this, her soft, warm hands, her gentle care and concern... If this was supposed to be another trick of the Silent Realm, he thought, then it was a _damn_ good one.

With shaky hands, he reached for hers; he held it tightly, almost afraid to let it go again. Illusion, reality - he wasn't sure he even cared anymore. Even if this really was just another delusion created by the Silent Realm, another elaborate fantasy created from the longing of his heart... perhaps he could allow himself to play along, if only for a moment.

He closed his eyes and held her hand close. Yes, he said to himself, he would indulge himself, if only for one brief, blissful moment...

"I..." he began, his words choked with emotion, "I dreamed I'd lost you... that you'd fallen through the clouds... that no matter where I went, no matter how hard I fought, I could never keep you by my side." He swallowed back a sob. "I was scared - I was so, so scared - I thought I would never get to see you again...!"

Zelda's face fell into an expression of pity. "Oh, Link..." She used her free hand to wipe away the tears that had beaded at the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry. What an awful nightmare you've had..." She smiled sweetly. "But it's all right now. I'm right here, Link - I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Link sniffled, his lips trembling as he attempted to smile. He nodded his head.

Satisfied, Zelda brushed his bangs affectionately with her fingertips. "Hey, come on," she said in her usual, teasing tone, "no more crying, okay? You'll spoil our day together."

He opened his eyes, confused. "...Our day together?"

She giggled. "Of course, silly!" She helped him to his feet, taking a hold of both of his hands. "You must have forgotten that today was a school holiday. But don't you worry - we're going to take full advantage of it!"

"Uh..." Link chuckled bashfully. "Y-Yeah, I... I guess I did forget..." He wasn't about to question her; not now, when he was still savoring this moment. He flashed her a labored grin. "So, uh, what exactly did you have planned for today, then?"

"Oh, plenty!" laughed Zelda. She began to walk backwards, pulling Link along as she always did. "But first, breakfast! You can't have fun on an empty stomach, you know!"

"W-Whoa!" Link cried as he stumbled a bit, his feet struggling to keep up with her energetic pace. After a moment, however, his smile brightened. This simple moment, this carefree life - this was the way it should be, the way it should have been all along... wasn't it?

* * *

Indeed, it was almost as though he had stepped back in time; as Zelda led him around to and fro, from the dining hall to the bazaar to the plaza and everywhere in between, Link noticed that his hometown looked exactly as it had before his journey. The beacon emanating from the Light Tower was nowhere to be seen, the pinwheel he remembered looking long and hard for was gone, and even Zelda's loftwing, which he had thought to be lost, could be seen lazily circling the skies above them. Everything looked so _normal_, so much like the Skyloft he had always known and loved, where everyone was happy, smiling, saying "hello" to him as though nothing was wrong... it was enough to begin convincing Link that, perhaps, his ordeal truly had been nothing more than a long, terrible dream.

As the day went on, he began to question the reality of his circumstances less and less, until eventually he had forgotten about his quest all together. In those few hours, there was no trial, no treachery, no Triforce to be found or demon king to be vanquished - there was only Zelda, _his_ Zelda, the girl he had adored for as long as he could remember. As the sun fell towards the horizon, bathing the sky in a golden hue, he found himself resting alongside her, shaded by the leaves of a tree near the waterfall east of town.

Zelda hummed chipperly as she leaned against Link's shoulder; then, she glanced to her side, spotting a small, white flower and picking it. As she turned the flower over in her hands, she broke the silence. "...Say, Link?"

Link turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Have I..." She turned slightly bashful as she spoke. "Have I ever told you how much fun I have with you?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "Well, you don't make it much of a secret, if that's what you're asking."

"That's not what I - " She turned pink, lowering her gaze from the flower. "I mean, you and me, when we're together, hanging out like this..." She closed her eyes. "...Those kinds of days are the happiest of my whole life."

Link's eyes widened a little in surprised; he felt his own cheeks grow warm, and he looked away, embarrassed. "You - you really think so, Zelda?"

"Mm." She turned to face him once more. "What about you? You... feel the same way, right?"

He inhaled sharply at her question, the flush in his cheeks growing ever brighter. Of course he did, he knew, but - just what exactly was she trying to get at? He swallowed. "...Yeah," he muttered. "I do."

This seemed to please Zelda, and her eyes began to sparkle in delight. "You do?" She then shut her eyes once more, leaning her head against his shoulder and holding his arm affectionately. "...I'm glad."

Link said nothing, glancing awkwardly at his friend. What had gotten into her all of the sudden? ...Though, to be honest, he didn't mind it all that much; in fact, he felt a warmth in his chest, one he had come to realize that he only ever felt around her. As he began to ponder that feeling, as he allowed to sink in what it truly meant, he heard Zelda speak once more.

"Link... If... if you could spend every day like this... would you?"

He gulped. "W...What do you mean by that?"

"Here," she said sweetly, "with me. Playing together, laughing together, _being_ together..." She looked back up at him, her face alight with happiness. "No more pain, no more loneliness; no more searching, or fighting, or trials..."

At that, Link gasped, his eyes growing wide and his face growing pale. "...T..." He looked at her in horror. "Trials...!?"

Zelda nodded. "That's what I said, isn't it?" She snuggled into him. "You don't need to worry anymore, Link... Won't you stay with me? I'll never leave your side again. I promise."

His heart began to race, and he was hit with a terrible realization. This happy moment, everything around him, even Zelda herself - it really was just a lie after all, a cruel, horrible lie concocted by the Silent Realm...!

"...I knew it..." he muttered fearfully, yanking his arm away from Zelda - no, this _mockery_ of Zelda. "You - you _lied_ to me...!"

Zelda's face fell, seemingly heartbroken. "Link...?"

Link stood, ready to storm off in his panic.

"No, Link! Wait!" She jumped to her feet and took his hand. "I'm not - I'm not lying to you! We really _can_ be together here! _Forever_! I swear, I'm telling you the truth!"

"_No_!" He yanked his hand away, then, he turned, refusing to look at her. He grimaced in agony. "...Don't... Please, _don't_... don't torment me like this anymore...!"

Zelda lowered her hand, frozen in disbelief. "Link..."

With a pained grunt, Link clenched his hands into fists, and he began to run off.

"...How _dare_ you."

He was stopped in his tracks by the sudden screech of phantoms, the blinding light of the blood red sky, and the wall of guardians - dozens of them - that had suddenly appeared before him. He recoiled in terror, realizing that the guardians hadn't just blocked his path; they had surrounded him completely in a circle, leaving him alone with the image of Zelda, whose tender face had twisted into an expression of abject rage.

"How _dare_ you," she repeated, her voice lowered to a threatening growl, one he could never have imagined coming out of his best friend's mouth. "You've journeyed for so long... you've suffered so much... and yet you refuse me?" She shot him a glare that pierced through his heart and turned his blood cold. "I offer you an end to your pain, and yet you _refuse_ me!?"

Link broke into a cold sweat at the sight - he looked around desperately for a way to escape, but all he could see were the steely, menacing gazes of the guardians.

"Is this not what you wanted, Link!? To see me again!? To bring me home!? To keep me by your side and never let me go for as long as you lived!?" Her enraged screams echoed throughout the realm, causing Link to cover his ears and double over in pain. "Was that not the very reason you chose this path!? The _only_ reason!?"

Her angered accusations echoing through his brain, pounding within his head like a thousand hammers, Link fell to his knees. "Zel...da..."

"_Answer me_!" she screamed, reappearing suddenly in front of his crumpled form and causing the guardians to close in on him. "The reason you struggle, the reason you fight - _is it not your love for the girl you call Zelda_!?"

With a whimper, Link struggled to lift his head. His grief, his loneliness, his long, hard struggle to realize the truth about his feelings for her - they had all weighed on him for so long that they now threatened to crush him completely. All this time, his longing to be with Zelda again had driven him to accomplish impossible tasks, yet now that same desire was beginning to destroy him. Had he really allowed himself to lose sight of what was important, of the destiny he had been chosen to carry out? Had he truly forgotten about _her_, the _real_ Zelda, the one who was waiting an eternity for him to free her from her slumber...?

His head throbbing and his heart aching, he reached out, grasping the hem of the dress worn by the vision before him.

"...It's true..." he said, his voice weak and laden with sorrow, "It's all true, I... I love her... I love her more than anything..." He began to weep, openly and completely, as he made his confession. "I left home, I left my life behind, I became the Hero, just like the Goddess wanted... I did it all so that I could bring her back to me...!"

The image of Zelda looked down upon him with a shocked expression as the harsh, crimson world around them began to dim.

"But now... now, that's not the the only reason," continued Link, his tearful eyes narrowing into an expression of determination. "Because I love her, because I love this world and everything in it, all of the wonderful people I've met along the way... I have to see this through to the very end. I have to keep my promise to her; I have to defeat Demise once and for all."

Zelda's eyes began to fill with tears, and one by one, the guardians began to disappear. At that, Link smiled, his own tears continuing to trickle down his face.

"I hope you can forgive me," he said. "When this is all over, I promise you - the _real_ you - we'll never be apart again." He rose to one knee, taking her hand and bowing his head. "...I'll love you, the way you deserve to be loved."

When the Silent Realm had resumed its natural state, a sea of tranquil lights glowing throughout the image of Skyloft, Zelda smiled; then, she joined him on the ground, embracing him lovingly.

"...No, Link," she said, "you're not the one who should seek forgiveness." She stroked the back of his head. "As the will of the Goddess, the lingering feelings of the maiden, Zelda... I'm the one who needs to be forgiven." She sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Link, for putting you through all of this, for deceiving you..."

Link stared at her, dumbfounded. He had thought that she was simply another illusion, a projection of Zelda created by the Silent Realm to test him... was he wrong?

"She never wanted you to suffer so," she continued, "neither your Goddess nor your beloved... But it was necessary to mold you into the Hero who could stop Demise," she pulled away slightly, her hands resting on his arms, "the Hero you were always meant to be."

Before he could speak, he felt her open his palm, placing something hard and faceted inside. She used her other hand to hold his gingerly.

"Link, Hero of Legend," said the image of Zelda with a tearful smile, "you who have traveled many miles and defeated countless evils to get this far - your hardships are nearly at an end." She closed her eyes in a peaceful expression. "You have demonstrated the depths of your courage, wisdom, and power - but most of all, you have demonstrated your love, your compassion for this world and your most cherished person, and your willingness to sacrifice your own happiness for the greater good."

At her praise, Link smiled, reaching forward to touch her hand - however, he was startled to see that her form had begun to fade. He looked back up at her, stunned.

"Zelda..." he said, "Wait! Where are you...?"

"You'll see her again soon, Link," she said warmly. "Once you have claimed the Triforce and vanquished Demise - then the both you will finally be reunited." Finally, she disappeared entirely. "Now go forth, Hero, with the blessings of Hylia... and the love of your Zelda."

His heart sank when her visage faded away; he clenched his hands and lowered his head, sobbing quietly, not only in sadness at the loss of her smile, but also in relief and gratitude for the kindness of his Goddess.

* * *

"...Master."

His eyes shot open, and he was started to see himself back in the plaza, in the real world, beneath the shadow of the Light Tower. The sky was bathed in the pastel colors of early dawn, and the Master Sword still rested in the ground in front of him. He turned towards Fi, his vision still blurred with tears.

"Fi... I..."

"There is no need to explain, Master Link." The sword spirit looked upon him solemnly. "Given your current expression and the extensive length of time you were gone, I can assume that your trial was..." she paused, rechecking her calculations, "...particularly difficult."

He nodded. "...Yeah." He wiped his eyes with his glove; then, he glanced up at the sky. "Was I really gone all night?"

"Yes." Fi's gaze went to the Master Sword. "It was fortunate, then, that the Master Sword served as a protective barrier. The nocturnal monsters seemed afraid to approach it, perhaps as a result of its evil-repelling properties."

Link nodded once more, though he was not fully listening to her explanation. Instead, he found his mind drifting once more to Zelda's smiling face, their eventual reunion, the light that would shine upon their world without Demise's shadow over it... And then he opened his hand, looking at the his final sacred gift: a brilliant jewel, engraved with the Goddess' insignia.

Fi peered over his shoulder. "The Goddess Hylia's final gift to you," she said, "the Stone of Trials. It is given only to the one, true Hero who has been deemed worthy - it will open a path to the Golden Power you seek."

He smiled slightly at the stone, turning it in his hands. "I can't believe it," he said, "I'm almost there..." Then, he blinked, the symbol within the stone giving him an idea.

"Master Link?" asked Fi with a tilt of her head.

"I've seen this before," said Link in realization. He stood. "I've seen a stone just like this before, right here in Skyloft...!"

Fi watched as the young hero hurriedly took the Master Sword from the ground and began to run, headed towards the waterfall to the west. "Master, please wait!" she called, hurriedly gliding to catch up with him.

However, Link failed to notice her. His gaze was set straight ahead, fixated on the lone bird statue overlooking the pond, his path forward, his path to the Triforce - and most of all, his path to Zelda, as well as his path to the salvation of their world.


	5. Epilogue

**The Goddess Trials****  
****by Queenie Z**

_**Epilogue**_

The midday sun brought light and warmth to Faron Woods and all the creatures that dwelled there; the breeze, soft and refreshing, gently rustled the sea of trees. Once plagued by monsters, the forest now seemed nearly free of them, and the dreadful influence of the demon king had been banished completely. Yes, the world was different now, filled with so much light and hope - and it was all thanks to the might of the Triforce, the works of the Goddess and her incarnate, and most of all, the courage, wisdom, and power of her chosen Hero.

From his resting place at the base of a fruit tree, Link took a moment to breathe in the air of peace, peace which had eluded him for far, _far_ too long. For weeks now, he had been slowly but steadily getting used to the fact that his journey had finally come to an end, the fact that he had succeeded, emerging victorious from his hardships and fateful battle with Demise. It was almost unbelievable at times, that he could at last bask in the fruits of his labor; this quiet, this restfulness, this world on the surface that had become his second home, and most of all...

"Link! Catch!"

He turned his head towards the voice, only to be greeted by an apple slamming into his chest.

"_Oof_!" He glanced down, picking up the apple and pouting slightly. "...Geez, Zelda, did you really have to do that?"

Zelda, who had been approaching him with a basket full of apples, laughed. Machi, the timid yet friendly Kikwi, let out a small "kew" in concern.

"Maybe if you hadn't been daydreaming," giggled Zelda, "you would have caught it!"

"Kew kew," chirped Machi, "are you okay, Link? That looked like it hurt, koo-weep!"

Link let out a laugh of his own, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm fine!" He shot a playful glance at Zelda. "She does this kind of thing all the time, after all. I'm used to it."

"Really?" The furry creature looked inquisitively up at Zelda. "Kwee-koo, but Miss Zelda is so nice...!"

The girl's laughter began anew. "Oh, don't worry so much, Machi! We were just having a little fun, that's all." She knelt down to pat the Kikwi on the head. "I would never hurt Link on purpose. I promise."

"Keeew," said Machi, relieved. "Okay, if you say so..."

Looking back at his apple, Link turned it in his hand; then, he breathed on it, wiped the condensation and dirt off with his tunic, and took a bite. "Mm, dish ish good," he said before swallowing. "I didn't even know these grew here!"

"Machi showed me where they were!" Zelda smiled at her tiny friend. "He knows where all the best fruit in the forest grows. Isn't that right, Machi?"

"Koo koo kweep!" said Machi proudly, "That's right! If you want to know all the good gathering spots, just ask one of us Kikwi!" He lifted his small arms joyfully. "You and Miss Zelda helped get rid of the mean guys, so we're more than happy to share our food! Kee-kwoo!"

Link grinned with a small chuckle. "Thanks! We really appreciate the help."

"No problem, kee pweep!" The Kikwi began to scurry off. "Bye, Link! Bye, Miss Zelda! See you soon, kee-kwee...!"

"Bye, Machi!" said the two simultaneously as they waved their goodbyes. Once the little critter was out of sight, Zelda took her basket in both hands and plopped down next to Link with a sigh.

"Whew..." She said nothing for a short moment, then glanced towards him. "Enjoying yourself, Link?"

He nodded after swallowing another bite of his apple. "It's a nice day out," he said. "Thought I'd sit down and soak it all in."

Zelda smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're doing so well down here." She tilted her head. "Do you ever get homesick?"

"A little, sometimes," he said. He looked up at the sky. "But - we can visit whenever we want to, right?" He took a third bite. "And, who knows? Maybe the others will want to join us down here someday."

"Maybe." Zelda lowered her gaze, pensive. "...You know you can always go back if you don't like it here, right? You don't have to stay just because of me."

"And leave you all by yourself again?" He turned to her, his face somewhat stern. "You couldn't pay me all the rupees in the world to do that." His expression softened again. "Besides... I don't think I could just - go back, you know? To my old life. So much has happened, and I..."

"It's all right, Link," said Zelda knowingly, "I understand." She reached to straighten the rim of his hat. "You've changed - you've grown so much, as a person, as the Hero... that was what I - Hylia - we wanted for you." She lowered her hands. "That was why we sent those trials to you."

Link's lips curled into a lopsided smile. "...Yeah," he said quietly. "They weren't always pleasant, but without them..." He thought briefly of his spiritual trials, the disturbing sights he had seen, and the valuable lessons he had learned during each. "...I don't think I could have learned what it meant to be the Hero."

Zelda nodded, attempting to keep up her smile; however, at the weariness in Link's face and voice, she began to feel a twinge of guilt. She closed her eyes, took her basket once more, and stood.

"...Zelda?" said Link, a concerned look crossing his face as he laid his apple down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"...I know you've told me about the horrible things that happened in the Silent Realm," she said somberly. "About the guardians, the visions, the fear and hurt you were put through... and..." She clenched the basket tightly, her shoulders tensing as she did so. "I know it's my fault. All of it. Just because I did it as Hylia for the sake of the world... that doesn't excuse the fact that I...!"

She gasped when she felt a pair of strong, gentle arms embrace her, sliding underneath her own and holding her close.

"Please," said Link, "_don't_. I've told you before - I don't blame you for this. I _never_ have."

Looking over her shoulder, Zelda swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Link..."

Link opened his mouth to speak again, then closed it. Finally, after a moment of thought... he decided to tell her everything.

"...I saw you there, too," he said quietly. "A vision of you. It was so real, so much like you... for a moment, I even thought it _was_ you. It was almost like you had never even left in the first place."

Zelda's mouth hung open at the revelation; she listened closely as he continued.

"That vision," he said, his voice beginning to quaver slightly, "helped me remember the real reason I was fighting. It helped me make sense of everything when I was at my lowest." He clutched the fabric of her dress with trembling fingers. "...So I made a promise to it. To _you_. When everything was all over... when we could finally be together again..."

He turned her around, staring down at her intently. He lifted his hands to her face, holding it as he would have held the holiest of treasures - then, he placed his lips on hers in a tender kiss, one that was filled with all of the love he had kept within himself for so long.

Startled, Zelda allowed the basket of apples to fall to the ground. Then, unable to contain her own feelings, she flung her arms around him, tightly, as though afraid to let him go again. Finally, Link broke their kiss, pulling away from her slightly.

"...I would love you the way I always wanted to," he concluded, his face flushed and his eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Link..." Zelda tried to hold back tears, sniffling slightly as she caressed his face affectionately. "Oh, Link, I don't - I don't know what to say! I don't..." She then lowered her head, breaking down into sobs. "I don't deserve... not after all I've...!"

"You _do_, Zelda," he said, lifting her gaze back up to him. "You deserve everything I went through to bring you back! Will of the Goddess or not, I would do it all a hundred, a _thousand_ times more, just to keep you safe!"

Zelda simply stared, her tearful eyes wide, almost as though in disbelief. He smiled.

"...And it was your trials that gave me the strength to do it all." He placed another kiss on her forehead. "So - don't blame yourself. Please."

At that, Zelda shut her eyes and nodded. "Mm," she said, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you, Link... Thank you... for everything..."

In truth, he should have been the one thanking her - for her kindness, her affection, and most of all, for the strength and fortitude she had given to him throughout his long, hard journey. However, his words weren't needed, for his loving embrace and tears of joy spoke much louder.

The light of the midday sun continued to shine, the breeze continued to blow; all wrongs had been forgiven, and all promises had been fulfilled.


End file.
